


Where Did It Go?

by Goddess47



Series: HP Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: I wrote this for HP_Halloween when I thought the fest wasn't going to run. It came back at the last minute and a new mod has graciously stepped up.But, I wanted to write for this fest whether it was going to run or now. So this happened!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: HP Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034934
Kudos: 22





	Where Did It Go?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for HP_Halloween when I thought the fest wasn't going to run. It came back at the last minute and a new mod has graciously stepped up.
> 
> But, I wanted to write for this fest whether it was going to run or now. So this happened!

"Severus? Where did it go?"

"I was sure it was here," Severus looked around. There was nothing to indicate it had even been there. 

"Maybe Peeves took it?" Harry hazarded a wild guess.

"I doubt it," Severus frowned. "It was right here the last time I saw it."

"I'll look for it," Harry promised. "I have time to do that."

"Sorry, I'll help the best that I can," Severus replied.

Harry leaned in for a soft kiss. "You have work to do. Go. I'll be fine."

Severus returned the kiss, then reluctantly left.

Harry considered. _Where could it have gone?_

Harry looked through all of Hogwarts for the next week. There was evidence that it had rested in several different places, but those traces were old.

"Any luck?" Severus asked.

"Lots. All bad," Harry sighed.

"We'll just have to make do," Severus decided.

"We can do that?"

"Certainly. Without directions, we can have our own festival and make our own decisions," Severus declared.

Harry brightened. "We can do whatever we want?"

"Within reason," Severus cautioned. 

"Then let's celebrate!" Harry smiled. "I have ideas we can use and maybe others would like to join us!"

"Certainly. All are welcome!" Severus agreed.


End file.
